disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mediterranean Harbor
Mediterranean Harbor is the entrance "port-of-call" and themed as an Italian port city, complete with Venetian gondolas that guests can board and ride. Littered throughout the port are various shops and restaurants. Mediterranean Harbor's layout differs from the entry "lands" of other Disney parks as it is a large "V" shape rather than a main street that leads to a hub (as found in Disneyland's Main Street, U.S.A. or Disney's Hollywood Studios' Hollywood Boulevard"). If followed to the right, the path leads to Mysterious Island, while if followed to the left, the path leads to the American Waterfront. Built into the architecture in this port is the Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta. The hotel itself serves as a full-scale reproduction of the various buildings of Portofino and Venice's ports. The design choice of combining a real hotel within the themed park areas helps to further the illusion that (as either a park or hotel guest) you are in the actual city; since the hotel is a functioning building (rather than a 'set facade' -- the general standard in theme park designs) the hotel guests that may peek out from the hotel's rooms, balconies, and terraces serve in adding an almost surreal level of kinetic authenticity in passing for an authentic Italian villa for park visitors, while the hotel guest enjoys the harborside views and novelty of location. Additionally, the Hotel MiraCosta also serves as the southern berm (or border) of the park. Mediterranean Harbor also features attractions such as the Fortress Explorations which is a meticulously themed, large-scale interactive play area for guests that features exploration themed activities and attractions, The Legend of Mythica, a twenty-five minute show located on the harbor, and Fantasmic!, premiered on April 28, 2011, as part of the parks 10th anniversary celebration, "Be Magical!" a nighttime spectacular also situated on the harbor that uses special barges, fountains, pyro effects, Disney Characters and fireworks. Attractions Current *DisneySea Transit Steamer Line (2001-present) *Venetian Gondolas (2001-present) *Fortress Explorations (2001-present) Former *The Leonardo Challenge (2001-2009) Entertainment Current *''Be Magical!'' (2011-present; "Be Magical!" 10th Anniversary) *''Fantasmic!'' (2011-present; "Be Magical!" 10th Anniversary) *DisneySea Maritime Band (2001-present) *Italian Flag Squad (2001-present) *Mayor of Porto Paradiso (2001-present) *Living Statues (2001-present) *Singing Gondoliers (2001-present) *The Alchemist (2001-present) *Buccaneer Brigands (2001-present) Former *Disney in the Stars (2010) *''BraviSEAmo!'' (2004-2011) *''Meet & Smile'' (2006-2007; "Sea of Dreams" 5th Anniversary) **Preceded by: Lido Isle Meet & Smile (2005-2006) *Minnie's Wishing Ring (2005; "Dramatic DisneySea 2005" 4th Anniversary) *Trio Melodia (2006-2010) *Aladdin's Whole New World (2005) *''The Legend of Mythica'' (2006-2011; "Sea of Dreams" 5th Anniversary) Shops *Valentina's Sweets *Emporio *Galleria Disney *Fotografica *II Postino Stationery *Nicolo's Workshop *Figaro's Clothiers *Merchant of Venice Confections *Venetian Carnival Market *Romeo's Watches & Jewelry *Juliet's Collections & Treasures *Da Vinci's Travel Photos *Miramare *Piccolo Mercato *Splendido *Regalini *Rimembranze Restaurants *Cafe Portofino *Zambini Brothers' Restaurante *Mamma Biscotti's Bakery *Risorante di Canaletto *Gondolier Snacks *Magellan's *Magellan's Lounge *Refrescos Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Tokyo DisneySea attractions Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Themed areas in Disney parks